<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Senseless and the Sensuous by cherryousama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754812">The Senseless and the Sensuous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryousama/pseuds/cherryousama'>cherryousama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Katsuki Yuuri, BAMF Victor, BAMF Yuuri, Best Friends Yuuri &amp; Phichit, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dancing, Hacker Phichit Chulanont, Hot Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masquerade Ball, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Phichit Chulanont, Yurio and Yakov are mentioned in like six words, but Yuuri doesn't know that, shameless flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryousama/pseuds/cherryousama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous assassin. An irresistible man. A masquerade ball.<br/>What could go wrong?<br/> </p><hr/><p>As the top assassin Eros, Katsuki Yuuri is one of the most dangerous people in the world. Once a person becomes his target, they never escape alive. He's elusive, slippery and untraceable—the best among his confrères.</p><p>When a new client hires Eros to assassinate the Crown Prince of Russia, Yuuri handles the job like any other—obtain intel, plan the strike and infiltrate. This time, it's a masquerade ball. Everything goes as planned—couldn't get any better really—until the arrival of a certain silver-haired man.</p><p>For the first time since he became an assassin, Katsuki Yuuri finds himself completely and utterly <em>cornered.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Viktuuri Criminals, Yuuri and Vitya (and Co.)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Senseless and the Sensuous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm back here with a Yuri on Ice one-shot! Did I ever mention how much I love AUs? Especially spy/mafia/assassin and Prince Viktor AUs. And that's exactly what I wrote. Assassin! Yuuri and Prince! Viktor. My baes ❤️</p><p>I really <em>LOVE</em> Yuri on Ice (understatement of the century, really, I'm absolutely <em>crazy</em> about it) and this idea has been in my head for quite some time (seriously, I can't get rid of it even if I wanted to).</p><p>I've always loved Viktor as a prince and I feel like we don't have enough of smitten Yuuri and badass Viktor and Yuuri so here you are, I tried my best.</p><p>This is my first time trying my hand at writing romance so forgive any mistakes I'll be making!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>Also available on Wattpad, under the same title and username!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. Seriously if Viktor belonged to me, I wouldn't be turning to fanfiction to write down my fantasies, I'd be doing them for real. (I'm kidding...kinda)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>
Yuuri scanned the crowd of masked faces around him carefully, his sharp brown eyes flickering around studiously and taking in everything around him. He leaned against the wall, silently observing the royal guests milling about, dressed in long bejeweled gowns and expensive silk robes and suits, dancing elegantly on the dance floor and conversing lightly with one another.</p><p>Yuuri could feel himself starting to get frustrated. Every single one of the people who passed him had a fancy mask obstructing his or her face, making it impossible for him to make out their facial features. How could he possibly complete his mission if he couldn't even <em>find</em> the target? For all he knew, his target could've waltzed right past him and he would've been none the wiser.</p><p>"Any sign of him, Yuuri?" Phichit's voice crackled through his earpiece.</p><p>"Not that I can see. It's kind of hard to identify someone when they're all wearing masks."</p><p>"Yuuri, that's the point of a masquerade ball," Phichit said. "Speaking of which"—his voice took on a teasing tone—"anyone catch your eye yet?"</p><p>Yuuri inwardly rolled his eyes. <em>Here we go again</em>. "No, Phichit."</p><p>"Aw. And here I thought that if you finish your mission early, you'd be able to find someone <em>special</em> here." Yuuri could <em>hear</em> the eyebrow-wiggle in his best friend's tone.</p><p>"Phichit, stop trying to set me up with people!"</p><p>"It's the royal masquerade ball, Yuuri. The party of the <em>century! </em>When's the next time you'll get a chance like this again, hm? Put those moves to good use and seduce a prince!"</p><p>Yuuri rolled his eyes, glad that his best friend couldn't see him do so.</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> roll your eyes at me, Katsuki Yuuri. I am <em>offended.</em>"</p><p>Oops. He should've known that Phichit would've hacked into the security cameras by now and could see his every move.</p><p>"I came here to assassinate a prince, Phichit, not get one into my bed," Yuuri grumbled under his breath, reaching over and snatching a flute of champagne from a passing waiter's tray. He brought it to his lips and took a large gulp, the bitter liquid a pleasant buzz in his throat, leaving a fruity aftertaste in his mouth. Not taking his eyes off the people in the ballroom, he went over the information in his head one more time, flute in hand.</p><p>His target was the Crown Prince of Russia, the eldest son of the King and the first in line to the throne. Yuuri's mission was to infiltrate the masquerade ball that the Russian royal family will be holding in honour of the second prince's birthday and assassinate the Crown Prince. He had been shown pictures of the prince for identification—he was the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever seen, but that was <em>so</em> <b><em>not </em></b>the point—and had been informed of the masquerade ball King Yakov would be throwing—the perfect opportunity for him to go through with the assassination.</p><p>Part of him wondered what would happen to the kingdom when their beloved Crown Prince suddenly dropped dead in the middle of his brother's masquerade ball. Not only was he the heir to the throne, he was also very much loved and adored by his people. The prince held a great deal of influence, and his death would cause a major upheaval that would throw Russia into a state of panic and chaos. The other part of him firmly asserted that his client's reasons for the assassination and its consequences were none of his business and by the time this was over, he'd be long gone with Phichit and the money.</p><p>He gritted his teeth. Now if he could only <em>find </em>the prince and get this over with.</p><p>His eyes roamed around the room once more. No one stood out to him. He couldn't possibly identify anyone with these masks on. Yuuri doubted that he'd even recognize Phichit if his best friend had been strutting around wearing one of those fancy masks.</p><p>"I can't find him, Phichit," Yuuri murmured dejectedly.</p><p>Phichit was silent for a moment. "Maybe he isn't here yet. Maybe you're just early."</p><p>Yuuri growled under his breath in frustration. His eyes resumed their roaming and he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, body tense.</p><p>All around the room, all conversations suddenly ground to a halt and a strange hush fell over the guests. Yuuri turned to see what had caught everyone's undivided attention and—</p><p>Yuuri's heart stuttered in his chest.</p><p>Standing in front of the open doors was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.</p><p>He looked a little bit older than Yuuri, but he was definitely still youthful. His face was, to put it simply, <em>perfect—</em>in Yuuri's very humble opinion—the perfect mix of soft curves and sharp edges—even though a fancy gold-gilded mask was covering a good portion of his face (which, in Yuuri's opinion, should be a crime). A decorated sword scabbard hung at his right hip, the bejeweled hilt of the sword glinting mildly in the light. He was dressed immaculately in flowing silk magenta robes that probably would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but looked devastatingly flawless on him. Yuuri thought that it accentuated his...<em>assets</em> well too.</p><p>And his hair, oh god, his <em>hair. </em>The man had lustrous silver hair that was parted at the edge, his fringe falling into his eyes. Yuuri thought that it looked like liquefied moonlight, as if someone had taken the moon, melted it, and mixed it with stardust—gleaming softly but brightly under the golden glow of the chandeliers.</p><p>Even with the mask over his face, Yuuri could make out one sparkling aquamarine eye, the beautiful silver hair hanging over the other.</p><p>Yuuri's short-circuiting brain barely even registered the short blond boy and the grumpy-looking old man who had entered the room with the beautiful man. He could <em>definitely </em>understand why everyone had immediately taken notice of his entrance, drawn to him like moths to a flame. The man had an air of grace and confidence about him, easily commanding the attention and admiration of the entire room.</p><p>He was hot. Handsome. Charismatic. Perfect. <em>Beautiful. </em></p><p>"Phichit," Yuuri breathed in reverence, "I think I'm in love."</p><p>Phichit sighed dreamily in his ear. "I know what you mean, Yuuri. I'm only watching from the cameras and even <em>I</em> can see he's some real eye-candy."</p><p>"<em>Eye-candy?" </em>Yuuri said incredulously, his eyes still helplessly pinned on the man. "He's basically a human embodiment of Eros."</p><p>"<em>You're </em>Eros, Yuuri."</p><p>Yuuri lowered his eyes. "Yeah, but he's <em>Eros, </em>if you know what I mean."</p><p>Phichit laughed. "I get it. He's the literal embodiment of smoldering hotness and otherworldly beauty, like the Greek god you took your assassin name from. Still, Eros—that's you, by the way—<em>does</em> have some moves of his own. Go seduce the most beautiful man in the world! You can do it, Yuuri!"</p><p>"I can't, Phichit," Yuuri whispered anxiously. "I'll just turn into a stuttering mess and ruin everything. He'll probably be creeped out by my awkwardness or something. And then he'll never look at me again, much less talk to me."</p><p>"Yuuri, you know that's not—" Phichit cut himself off with a gasp. "Oh my god, Yuuri, look! He's headed your way!"</p><p>Yuuri jerked his head up so fast he nearly got whiplash. Phichit was right. The insanely attractive man <em>was </em>coming his way. What's even worse—<em>or even better</em>, a part of his brain argued—was that when Yuuri had looked up to confirm Phichit's claim, he had locked eyes with the man, and now he was <em>definitely </em>coming towards Yuuri.</p><p>"Crap, crap, crap, Phichit, <em>helphelphelp</em>, what do I do?!" Yuuri yelped frantically under his breath, heart racing, fingers clutching the flute in his hand too tightly.</p><p>"Relax. Just be yourself, Yuuri," Phichit advised. "And don't forget to use your fake name."</p><p>Yuuri's stomach churned unpleasantly. He was a bundle of nerves. He turned away from the man, pretending not to notice his approach and trying his best to collect himself.</p><p>"Hey there," a voice said brightly from right behind him. Yuuri shivered. <em>Crap</em>, his <em>voice</em> was beautiful too. Yuuri was <em>so </em>fucked.</p><p>Yuuri slowly turned around to face the man, a weak attempt of a smile on his face. "Hi."</p><p>The man was even more beautiful up close. He smiled cheerfully at Yuuri, and Yuuri swore that he was nearly blinded by his gleaming white teeth and bright smile.</p><p>"I'm Viktor," the man introduced himself with a bow, taking Yuuri's hand in his and pressing a light kiss onto the back of it, causing Yuuri's face to heat up immediately.</p><p><em>Viktor. </em>Yuuri felt that the name was fitting for such a charming man. He also felt a small flicker of recognition at the name, a small spark of familiarity, but he dismissed it in favour of staring at Viktor's adorable heart-shaped smile.</p><p>"What about you? What's your name?" Viktor asked.</p><p>Yuuri's brain was still blanking out and words poured out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Oh, uh, I'm Yuuri."</p><p><em>Oh no. </em>In his flustered state, he had forgotten to use his fake name.</p><p>"<em>Yuuri," </em>Phichit reprimanded in his ear, as if he needed to be reminded that he had messed up horribly.</p><p>"A beautiful name for a beautiful man such as yourself," Viktor said, his eyes sparkling. "So angels <em>do</em> exist."</p><p>Yuuri flushed scarlet. <em>Oh my god, is he flirting with me? Oh no, what do I say, what do I say? </em>He was dimly aware of Phichit whispering things in his ear, something along the lines of "oh my god, oh my god, OTP!"—which Yuuri didn't understand at all—and "Yuuri, flirt back!"—which he would've done if his brain could actually stop short-circuiting for one second for him to think of a pickup line. "U-uh I-um..."</p><p>Viktor laughed, light and laced with humour. "You're cute, Yuuri." Yuuri's blush deepened at that. Viktor gently took Yuuri's hand again and bowed, smiling playfully up at him. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>Yuuri could hardly believe his ears. "I-uh, okay." Yuuri inwardly cringed at his pathetic stammering. Before he knew what was even happening, his flute of champagne was being deposited onto a nearby table and he was being escorted onto the dance floor just as the previous song ended.</p><p>"I-I don't–I've never danced before," Yuuri admitted quietly, embarrassed.</p><p>"That's no problem at all," Viktor said kindly, a sweet smile playing on his lips. "I'll lead."</p><p>The orchestra started up a new song and Yuuri allowed Viktor to lead him in the dance, instead choosing to closely observe his companion's face up close. He couldn't see much with the mask on, but what little that he <em>could </em>see, he found that he liked <em>very </em>much.</p><p>Viktor's fringe swayed around adorably with his movements—goddamn, even his <em>hair </em>danced better than Yuuri did—catching the light from the chandeliers, and somehow<em> still</em> managing to look perfect. His eyes were more visible up close and Yuuri found himself getting helplessly lost in the glimmering sea of aquamarine, unable to wrench his gaze away—not that he would take his eyes off of Viktor even if he could.</p><p>He could feel the other man's eyes on him too, unabashedly drinking in the sight of him, his gaze fixed on Yuuri and Yuuri alone, sending a shiver of pleasure through his body. Viktor smiled that winning smile that could bring the whole world to its knees, and Yuuri couldn't help but bask in the glow of it.</p><p>Viktor was an excellent dancer it seems, expertly leading and maneuvering Yuuri in time to the music, moving to the beat with breathtaking grace and elegance, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Yuuri let the soft slow music wash over him, soothing his frazzled nerves and instilling a sense of calmness in him. He let himself loosen up and enjoy the moment, dancing with Viktor to the beat of the music, pliant and relaxed in Viktor's arms.</p><p>"You're awfully good for someone who says he can't dance," Viktor commented. "Are you sure it's your first time dancing?"</p><p>"Y-yes, it is." The tips of Yuuri's ears were glowing red. He struggled to find a proper response. "I-I guess I'm just naturally graceful." As soon as those words left his mouth, Yuuri fervently wished for the ground to swallow him up and save him from his embarrassment. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Oh <em>no</em>, what did he just say?</p><p>Viktor only winked at him. "That you are."</p><p>Yuuri didn't think it was possible to blush even more fiercely than he already was, but he was proven wrong yet again. He could feel his face practically steaming. Any more and he'll probably faint or combust from sheer excitement, nerves and embarrassment. Trying to ignore the sound of Phichit giggling like a schoolgirl and cheering him on in his ear, Yuuri tried to change the subject.</p><p>"What about you? You seem to be very experienced in dancing."</p><p>"Yes, I've had a lot of practice. Although I must admit, none of my previous dance partners have been quite as adorable as you are."</p><p>"V-Viktor!" Yuuri resisted the urge to hide his burning face in his hands because that would mean he'd have to let go of Viktor, which he absolutely did <em>not </em>want to do.</p><p>Viktor grinned at him playfully. "What? It's true! You're absolutely cute!" He giggled. "What's wrong, Yuuri? Your face is so red you look like you might faint!"</p><p>The last note of the song saved Yuuri from having to answer that. He stepped back from Viktor and took a bow, looking up to find his dance partner doing the same.</p><p>"I think we should get you some drinks, Yuuri. You really do look like you might faint," Viktor said with a hint of concern. He offered his arm out to Yuuri, who gladly took it, and led him to the refreshments table, where they each grabbed a flute of champagne. Yuuri began chugging the champagne, trying to cool the burn in his cheeks and calm his mounting anxiety. Before he knew it, he had already drained four flutes before Viktor reached out a hand to stop him.</p><p>"Wow! You sure can drink a lot, Yuuri! But the night's far from over, you probably don't want to drink too much right now," Viktor advised with an affectionate smile. Yuuri lowered his fifth flute and nodded.</p><p>"Let's dance some more!" Viktor grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the dance floor.</p><p>For the next few hours or so, Yuuri spent the entire time with Viktor. He danced with Viktor, he drank more champagne with Viktor, he chatted with Viktor, he tried the pastries on the refreshments table with Viktor. At some point he even got to meet Viktor's really bad-tempered but adorable brother, who, to his surprise, shared the same name with him. The more time he spent with Viktor, the more comfortable he felt around him. Viktor had a certain charisma that made people want to open up to him, that just naturally drew people to him. He was cheerful and easygoing, light-hearted and funny. He was always smiling, bright and joyous, whether he's poking fun at Yuuri or chatting with him or making jokes. He was blunt but honest, spewing out the most savage or passive-aggressive comments with the most adorable smile on his face—which no one had the heart to get mad at. Yuuri found out that he had a pet poodle named Makkachin who he loved more than anything in the world ("Except maybe my family," Viktor conceded, "they're at the same ranking. Makkachin's family too.") when Yuuri mentioned his old pet poodle Vicchan, and Viktor immediately launched into a rant about Makkachin. Viktor was also so ostensibly dramatic and extra sometimes, it was honestly cute. He was scarily perceptive, which Yuuri found out the hard way when he had asked Yuuri if he was looking for someone when Yuuri was doing his routine check around the ballroom for the prince—Yuuri thought he was being subtle—who apparently still wasn't here.</p><p>Yes, despite Yuuri's current bliss and ecstasy at having Viktor by his side, he hadn't forgotten about his mission. How could he, when Phichit made sure to remind him of it every half an hour ("I know you're having fun with your new hot boyfriend, Yuuri, but don't forget about the mission!")? Yuuri couldn't reply to him because Viktor was always close by, so he settled for nodding imperceptibly at the closest security camera to show his understanding, knowing his best friend would be watching the cameras closely.</p><p>Secretly though, Yuuri wished the prince would show up at the very last minute of the ball, or not show up at all, because he did not want this night to end. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Viktor, but he had a feeling that even if he had all the time in the world to spend with him, it would still not be enough. He knew that once his job here was done, he would have to cut ties and leave. He could not stay. That was the rule. <em>Always keep moving</em>. They couldn't get caught. They couldn't risk it. If Viktor ever found out that he was an assassin—that he was the assassinator of the Crown Prince—if he connected Eros with Katsuki Yuuri, both he and Phichit would be in <em>huge</em> trouble.</p><p>But he did not want to go. He did not want to leave this beautiful, charming, smart man who was kind and gentle and sweet and cheerful, who had the most angelic smile and hair made of precious silver, who flirted with the most clichéd lines but still made it work, who chattered Yuuri's ears off with interesting but probably useless information about anything and everything, who danced as gracefully and elegantly as a figure skater on ice. He did not want to leave the man who made jokes and puns and laughed at Yuuri's pathetic attempts, who ever-so-patiently taught him how to dance, who dragged Yuuri to the refreshments table and fed him delicious little treats, who was the cause and the remedy for his anxiety and fluster, who was slowly but surely wearing down Yuuri's many defenses, who brought out a new side of Yuuri even he himself hadn't known about.</p><p>The man who had completely and fully taken his heart.</p><p>The man he had fallen in love with in a night.</p><p>Before Yuuri could dwell further on that thought however, his keen sense of hearing detected a strange sound, almost inaudible from the noise of the crowd.</p><p>Cracking. Something was cracking.</p><p>Yuuri looked up.</p><p>And blanched.</p><p>"VIKTOR, LOOK OUT!" Yuuri yelled, seizing Viktor's arm and shoving him aside, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him. Yuuri himself jumped out of the way, just in time too.</p><p>At that moment, there was a sudden earsplitting shattering sound. The glass skylight above them suddenly fractured and caved in without warning. Glass rained down on them from the shattered skylight like a shower of razor-sharp sparks. Yuuri dimly registered the other guests' panicked and confused screams, but his attention was wholly focused on the six figures who had dropped down from the open skylight gracefully, bursting into the room with their weapons drawn. They were dressed all in black with only their eyes uncovered. They each held long blades Yuuri recognized as Japanese katanas.</p><p>Ninjas.</p><p>What the hell were <em>ninjas</em> doing here?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>The prince. <em>Of course. They </em>were after the prince too.</p><p>Well, no way was Yuuri going to stand by and watch while some random ninjas—who lacked any sort of subtlety whatsoever, by the way—take out his target when Yuuri himself hadn't been able to find him. No way. Hell no. <em>Not</em> happening.</p><p>Yuuri acted without thinking any further. He easily slipped the knife he had hidden up his sleeve into his hand and got to work. He nimbly leapt at the closest ninja and slit his throat before he had the chance to even lift his katana. The first ninja hadn't even hit the floor before Yuuri was already moving on to his next prey. He stabbed the second ninja directly in the chest, twisting the knife once before pulling it out to stab the third ninja in the shoulder while dodging the swing of his katana. He plucked the blade out of the ninja's shoulder, whirled out of the way of his katana and kicked hard at his knee, causing him to lose his balance and topple over. Yuuri took the chance and positioned himself behind the ninja's back, driving the tip of his knife straight down, through the back of the ninja's exposed neck.</p><p>Brutality. Efficiency. Ruthlessness. No unnecessary moves. That's what got him this far in the assassin business. That's what made him the assassin he is today.</p><p>He spun around, knife in hand, to take down the other three ninjas—and stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. The other three ninjas were all on the ground—not dead (unlike his three ninjas) only knocked out—with long fresh cuts marring their bodies, oozing blood. Viktor stood over them, his sword drawn and dripping with blood, a (ridiculously hot) scowl on his face, the picture of dangerous beauty and deathly violence. His job finished, he wiped the blood off his sword with a handkerchief he produced from his breast pocket, his silver hair falling over his eyes, and sheathed his sword with a soft <em>shink</em>.</p><p>Yuuri gaped in disbelief. "I-I, you–did you just–what?"</p><p>What the hell? Did Viktor just take down three ninjas? All by himself?</p><p>Yuuri was a professional assassin—the best in the world—so it was obviously clear how he had managed to defeat three trained ninjas with relative ease.</p><p>But Viktor? All Yuuri knew—or assumed—was that he was one of the high-ranking aristocrats rich and powerful enough to be invited to a Russian prince's birthday ball. But he'd proven tonight that he was more than that.</p><p>Now that Yuuri thought about it, he realized that he knew very little about Viktor's background. The man was very open about everything except that. Yuuri didn't know his family name, the town he lived in, his childhood, his parents' names—anything. Throughout the entire night, throughout their many conversations, Yuuri realized that Viktor would always subtly steer the conversation away from those topics if they ever got too close to touching upon them.</p><p>Why didn't he want Yuuri to know about him?</p><p>Who was he really?</p><p>"Frankly, Yuuri, I think <em>I</em> should be asking you that question," Viktor replied, pulling Yuuri out of his frantic thoughts. "But, to answer your question," he said, striding forward, "a prince has to know how to defend himself, you know. There are <em>constant</em> threats to my life."</p><p>
  <em>Prince? </em>
</p><p>Yuuri's blood ran cold.</p><p><b> <em>No. </em> </b> <em>It can't be.</em></p><p>But it was the only possible explanation. Why there'd been no trace of the Crown Prince the entire night. Why he was absent from his own brother's party. Why Yuuri hadn't been able to find him at all.</p><p>Because the prince had been standing right beside him all along.</p><p>Viktor—</p><p>No.</p><p><em>Prince </em>Viktor Nikiforov—Crown Prince of Russia, the prince he was supposed to <em>kill, </em>the beautiful prince he fucking <em>fell in love with—</em>flashed a heart-stopping, beautiful, <em>blinding </em>smile at him and bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Yuuri. I'm Prince Viktor Nikiforov."</p><p>Yuuri could only continue to gape, the feeling of horror and dread pooling in his gut.</p><p>"Oh <em>shit," </em>Phichit breathed in his ear. Yuuri couldn't agree more.</p><p>Oh shit indeed.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was <em>waaaaaaaaay</em> more difficult than I thought it would be. Guess writing romance just isn't for me haha 😅 Honestly it's so hard to flirt! Is there a class for flirting I can take? Flirting 101?</p><p>No?</p><p>☹️</p><p>And apparently there was no way for me to write any story without including at least a bit of action in it. Oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>I chose the title <em>The Senseless and the Sensuous</em> because Yuuri lost all his <em>sense</em> when faced with the <em>sensuous</em> Viktor Nikiforov. To which I can relate.</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading! See you guys soon...hopefully. No promises yet :)</p><p>...I wonder if Viktor realized that he seduced his would-be assassin...</p><p> </p><p>You can find me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/cherryousama?s=21">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>